I'm not
by Jamaicangirl6336
Summary: Hermione has a break down during their anniversary dinner. Can the emotional teaspoon figure out why.


**This idea just came to me and I wrote it quickly, so sorry if it's terrible. I was having super writers block with my story, so i thought writing other stuff would help. If you like this check out my other story, Broken. Review and enjoy.**

"Bloody hell! Well it's ruined. Great, I really just won't ever be able to do anything correctly." Hermione sat down in a flurry and rested her head on her knees. Her recently dropped dinner covered body looked restrained, like she was trying to hold a sob in. Ron sat at the table bewildered. Even though they had been married for three years today, Ron had rarely seen Hermione act like this without knowing the reason beforehand. However, he had seen her have unexpected outbursts like this when they were at Hogwarts, and that had never ended well for him. He still had scars in the shapes of bird beaks on the back of his hand.

"What did I do? I knew these years have just been too good. Your leaving me, aren't you?" Ron still looked terrified, and was reaching for her to share with the small but semi-serious joke. Hermione looked up, and gave him a smile through her tears.

"Of course not. Ronald Bilius Weasley, I thought we were done with this insecure thing you do. You're my one and only, I could never leave you, because I'd just be leaving the other half of me." Ron was personally reassured but still concerned about his crying wife. He got up from the kitchen table in their small London flat and made his way over to her, stepping over their ruined anniversary dinner. They had decided to stay in instead of dealing with the witch weekly paparazzi that followed them around whenever they went anywhere public, like a fancy restaurant. He sat down and crossed his outstretched legs, leaning back against the muggle ovens' stainless steel exterior. He wrapped his long arm around her, pulling her to his body by her shoulder. She relaxed a little, and body still shaking, put her head onto his shoulder.

"Well, something is wrong. You know I am rubbish at these things, and will never guess it. No matter what it is, I love you, so just tell me." A moment passed before he felt her head move, and assumed it was a nod. She shifted her body off of his.

"Remember how I've been nauseous for the last couple of days?"

"Yes." He remembered waking up to the sounds of her throwing up the day before. It had grossed him out, but it didn't put him off of breakfast. Little really could. She had passed it off as a bad reaction to the food they had eaten the night before.

"Well I went to the healer today, just in case I had something. I didn't want you to get ill too." Ron turned slightly pink when he thought about what they had planned to do that night. He waited a moment for her to continue, but she seemed to be reaching the climax in her story and couldn't go on.

"You're not seriously ill are you?" Images of her sick in a hospital bed passed through his mind. Watching himself burying her was the last image before he shook the thoughts from his head. They had been through too much for this, whatever it was, to take her from him.

"I'm pregnant." Silence followed for five seconds, seconds that felt like a lifetime to Hermione. She had been freaking out ever since the healer had told her. She had never had faith in her ability to raise a child, after her own childhood. Her parents had never really understood her, so she hadn't really gotten a good example from them. She had never had any siblings, and had never really had to take care of a child before.

"Amazing!" He pulled her into a bear hug, stood up and spun her around, unaware of the thoughts swirling through her head. "I know we weren't planning this yet, but I couldn't be happier. Why would you get upset, I could never be mad about this." He set her down on the kitchen counter, one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. His large hand wrapped around her petite torso, his palm and thumb resting on her stomach. Without being conscious about it he started stroking her stomach lightly.

"That isn't it." She still looked upset. "We don't have enough space for a kid to run around here." She motioned around the flat which consisted of a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and small room that fit a couch and a muggle TV that Hermione had for when her parents came over. They didn't need a lot of space before, and they usually hung out at Harry and Ginny's house because the parents couldn't leave James for too many hours. "We both work long hours, and I'm not willing to give up my career, and neither are you." She was about to continue, but Ron put his finger softly to her lips, and focused his electric blue eyes on her tear rimmed ones.

"We can get a new flat, or house, whatever you want. We have nine months to figure it out. And, my mother will be so happy for us, she already babysits Victoire, Dominique, James, Molly, shall I go on? She'll be fine with it. There are other options too. How could you not be excited?" He was smiling like he was the luckiest man on earth.

"I'm scared Ron. What if I'm a terrible mother? I mean I'm not even excited that I am having a child, I can't get passed my own fears." More tears slipped down her cheeks, and he took a moment to consider. He realized now she wasn't actually worried about any of the other issues. She was the most brilliant witch of their generation, leading the ministries magical creatures' law department flawlessly. She already had the solutions for everything she had mentioned accept for her own fears.

"Remember when we first met Grawp, how he grabbed you?" She nodded, but had no idea where he was going. "I was terrified. I attacked him and he slapped me backwards like I was nothing. I should have known, but I've never been able to think when it comes to you." A smile crept onto her face, but disappeared quickly.

"Well, you gave him the most no nonsense face I have ever seen, and my mum is Molly Weasley. He put you down and tried to impress you with a present. I had never seen tough love work so well." A smile worked its way onto her face again, small but enduring.

"What works with Giants doesn't always work with kids. Plus, we both know how kids don't always see that you love them through tough love. What if I can't love it enough?"

"That's bull shit Hermione. Your one of the most loving, caring people I know. When I came back on our horcrux hunt, I couldn't have dreamed you guys would forgive me. And you were so mad-."

She giggled. "I had never been madder at you. Remember how Harry wouldn't give me my wand because I was going to hex you to bits."

"Well I'm glad to be in one piece. But you forgave me, and it's because once you decide to love you love unconditionally." His expression was so honest that she felt her spirits lift.

"OK. We can do this." She kissed him softly, but tried to put all of her thanks into it.

"I knew this was a momentary thing. I knew you would see that you'll be a great mother." He kissed her again.

"Actually, I'm still sort of unsure." She shrugged. "But, today you showed me everything that I need to be confident that we can do this. You are going to be a great father, good enough for the both of us." She wiped away her tears, and took his hand.

"I love you, and I love this baby. I just hope that's enough."

He answered her with a kiss. He then bent down and kissed her stomach. She knew it would be.


End file.
